


Chocolate

by CTtrajan



Series: Ruggie/readers: Taking the tag to the top! [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Other, taking the tag to the top!, the sale for that holiday specifically lmao, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: It's roughly a few days after valentines day and the only thing ruggie cares about is grabbing the chocolate before the sales are over. That doesn't mean he doesn't share a bite with you though~
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Reader
Series: Ruggie/readers: Taking the tag to the top! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Chocolate

“Hurry up!! The sale’s gonna end if you don’t run faster than that!”

Quickly running alongside Ruggie, you rush with him to Sam’s shop to take advantage of the Valentine’s sale. Like lightning, he flies across the grass with a laugh as loud as thunder that shakes through your heart just as deeply. Seeing his smile widen as the shop comes into view, you start to smile more too. 

“Nishishishi~ Now which of these shall I get? I know! All of them~”

Piling bundles of sweets into a bag he brought, Ruggie hums cheerfully as he walks across the store, nearly shoving entire shelves inside. 

“Are you really going to eat all of those?”

You question, sidling up beside him. Shaking his head, he taps your nose.

“‘Course not~! These are all just for savings, I’ll send some home too, but you’re gonna share with me! Right~? Of course, you can’t ignore a poor hyena when he’s pleading for help, can you?”

The excited wag of his tail informs you that there isn’t a hint of sadness to his mood, as does the glint in his grey eyes that sparkle as they look at you. Sighing, you nod, agreeing to eat with him. Slyly, he snickers and continues to add to his basket list.

“Nishishi~ I knew you wouldn’t fail me! Feel free to get something you like too, yeah? You’re paying though.”

Despite his words, Ruggie had grabbed the chocolate you’d chosen out of your hands anyway and paid for them along with his large bundle. With a “tired” expression, he had dumped all the bags on you to carry, chuckling as you almost staggered under the weight. As the sunset gleamed its smearing colours over the sky, the two of you took a break to grasp at a few more fleeting moments together - rather than head straight back to the dorm, where Ruggie would instantly be saddled with a mountain of chores. Taking out your chocolate, you open the packet and examine a piece in your fingers, taking care not to let it melt. It is your favourite flavour, the one you liked most regardless of how much you could tolerate the others. Suddenly, Ruggie leans over your arm and bites the piece out of your fingers, snapping just a smidgen away from the tips of your hands. Cheekily grinning, he eats the chocolate and grins at your reaction to the betrayal.

“Shoulda held on a little tighter~”

“So, are you going to steal all of my food or let me finish the rest of my own sweet?”

Eyes narrowed in delight, he slowly munches and stares at you before replying.

“Maybe~ Maybe I’ll eat the rest of this up too, it’s a delicious taste after all.”

As he swallows, he licks his lips and then grasps your chin, kissing you without warning. You can taste the chocolate still left on his mouth. After a heartbeat, he breaks it and winks at you.

“Nishishi~ The sweet isn’t as tasty as that though~”


End file.
